


Everlastings

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicate and fragile, yet surprisingly resilient. Who would've thought that such a flower existed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlastings

**Author's Note:**

> [Everlastings](http://dataup.sdasofia.org/dataup/PRESENTACII/PICTURES/West%20Australian%20Wild%20Flowers/Field%20of%20Everlastings.jpg) are a wildflower which has dry petals. They don't tend to degrade like other flowers and instead [dry out](http://previews.123rf.com/images/gongzstudio/gongzstudio1307/gongzstudio130700013/20893512-Dry-straw-flower-or-everlasting-Helichrysum-bracteatum-Stock-Photo.jpg) and leave their colour behind. Everlastings look almost the exact same as when they were first harvested, hence their name.

Junhui’s fingers grasp the stem, twisting and pulling before it breaks free with a _snap_ , the head of the flower jostling. The petals are an almost transparent sort of white, bright and pure next to the soft yellow of the centre. The flower is so delicate looking, yet when he gently runs the pad of his thumb over the petals, they’re more like a thin sheet of decorative paper. A little pretentious, the ones that cost too much in craft stores, yet are so stunning, seemingly fragile; yet oddly resilient. Junhui wonders, if something so beautiful could possibly be more withstanding than he could.

“You know, you shouldn’t pick the wildflowers.” Wonwoo’s off to the side of him, ankles swimming in more flowers, the odd white blossom speckled in between clusters of pale baby pinks, and when Junhui looks up at his disapproving glare, arms crossed over his chest; Wonwoo only narrows his eyes a little more. Junhui thinks that he’s trying to look some sort of unhappy or intimidating, and he can’t help but break out into a smile because of it.

“It’s just one flower, it’ll be fine. People pick flowers all the time and there's plenty more,” Junhui reassures, and he can see how Wonwoo’s shoulders slacken, his frown twitch, and he knows that Wonwoo isn't going to hold his ground for much longer – Wonwoo never does unless he's mad. Junhui stands up. “C’mere,” he beckons, and Wonwoo lets his arms drop to his sides before carefully making his way through the flowers without hesitation.

“You’re going to get arrested, you know this is illegal, right?” Wonwoo warns him, but it sounds half hearted, like he knows his words are empty and nothing will come of it. It's ridiculous anyway, arrested by nonexistent police officers in a field of flowers for plucking only one – and it prompts Junhui to only shrug and extend his hand to grasp the boy’s wrist, pulling him closer with a soft ripple of laughter. Junhui doesn’t reply straight away, however, and instead reaches to tuck the thin stem of the flower behind Wonwoo's ear delicately.

Wonwoo looks slightly bewildered for a moment, cheeks dusted with pink and lips parting in a smile as the wind picks up for only a mere moment. Strands of hair whip around his face, and the sunlight casts an ethereal sort of glow around him after the moment passes, the soft beams of light peeking through the clouds again. Junhui can feel the strings of his heart pull painfully in his chest. It's a familiar feeling now, yet somehow, it's never unpleasant.

“It suits you,” he tells Wonwoo gently, fingertips trailing over the boy’s cheekbones, down the sides of his jaw and back up again, fingers brushing through Wonwoo's hair and he's careful not to jostle the flower too much. “You look really pretty.”

“Shut up,” Wonwoo gripes back, swatting at Junhui’s shoulder playfully, but the words are almost lost in the wind as it picks up again, swirling around them and enveloping them in their own little world for just a moment. Just a fraction of a second, but enough for wistful smiles and rosy cheeks to be shared, butterflies fluttering in places they shouldn’t be. The moment is peaceful, tense, yet comfortably so; and as Junhui leans in and presses his lips softly against Wonwoo’s, time halting and his head spinning, he can’t help but wish for whatever this was, whatever he had with Wonwoo in that one precious moment and so many more, to last just as long as the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by that Ceci photoshoot video where Junhui poses dorkily with Wonwoo and Jihoon, and Wonwoo has a flower in his hair. You can't stop me.
> 
> \+ apologies to you know who [eye emoji].


End file.
